Going Back
by MyFriendsCallMeSnicklefritz
Summary: Sequel! Lena helps Logan find his past and ends up travelling back in time. She meets a certain Cajun and finds she needs to make a few difficult decisions. Based on new X-men origins movie. Gambit/OC Logan friendship Reviews needed Fulll Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back. No groaning now. This is somewhat of a sequel to rising against the flames.

Summary: Lena has been teaching at the school for two years now. Logan not succeeding in finding any clues to his past returns. Logan asks Lena to help him remember. After pissing the wrong people off Lena lands herself in the past where she meets up with a gambling Cajun that helps her get home. Based off of X-men Origins movie.

Chapter 1: The return

Lena sat in the garden with twenty of the students. Currently she was teaching the class about ethics. All of them leaned in closer trying to catch every word that left her mouth.

"Here's a good question. Because we have our gifts are we obligated to help those that are defenceless?"

Lena watched her class react. Smiling at each expression they showed, she stood up and walked in between them. Reading their thoughts she stopped behind a tall boy. She put a hand on his head

"Freddie what are your thoughts?" she asked bringing the attention onto him

"Umm I think that we shouldn't go out of our way to look for people to help but if we know or see someone getting attacked we help." Lena smiled and nodded at him

"Thank you for that. Anyone else?" An eager girl's hand shot up into the air

"Alora?" Lena called upon the girl

"I think that we should help no matter what. Show a little compassion it's what separates us from the animals."

Lena nodded and looked around looking for anyone else but everyone kept their minds on something else. Sensing someone else Lena looked over at the gravesite of her beloved family to see a familiar face. She smiled and turned back to her class

"That's it for today. Good conversation next class we will talk about the clash between mutants and humans be prepared because I will call on all of you"

The students went their own ways. Lena walked over to where three tombstones sat. She stood beside the man and looked forward

"How did Canada go?" The man shook his head then turned to face her

"Not good kid. Thought I had something but turned out to be nothing. How have you been? I see the students like you" Lena turned towards him and put her hands on her hips

"They don't try to prank me if that's what you mean. I've been ok." Without warning Lena hugged the man tightly then pulled back

"It's good to have you back Logan" he smiled at her

"I need your help." Lena looked shocked for a moment then nodded in understanding

"You want me to try to look into your mind. See if I can loosen up the hold on your memories"

"Pretty much" Lena nodded and took his hand leading him into the mansion

"Let's eat, tell Storm you're here and catch up. We will do that tomorrow; I have to prepare myself for that." Logan stopped pulling Lena back to him. Surprisingly he hugged her

"I missed you to kid"

I know it's short but it's a teaser and I will not continue until I get a review. 1 that's all I ask for. Thanks for reading

Snicklefritz 3


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so pumped that I got reviews. Thanks to Chantelle Cullen & KittyCHAOTIC. You are my favourite people on earth. Hope you like the next chapter. ****Contains spoilers for X-men origins movie!**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters except for my characters Lena and Selena.

Chapter 2

Lena woke up early on Saturday, even though she had no classes to teach she still woke up with the sun to train. Ever since the incident at Alcatraz Island Lena had taken the morning hours of her day to train in the danger room. Today was no different she walked out of the danger room to see Logan leaning against the wall clapping.

"Still got it kid" he said joining her in the change room.

Lena opened her locker and started to peel off her tight X-suit. When she pulled it down to her hips Lena turned to Logan

"Are you going to watch me undress? If you are I think you owe me dinner first." She smirked at him.

Logan uncrossed his arms and walked out without making a comment. Knowing she got to him Lena chuckled and continued to get ready for the day. Once she was showered and dressed Lena walked out of the change room then heading into the elevator where Logan was waiting.

"Can you do it now?" he asked impatient

"Let's go outside its beautiful out. I promise as soon as we get outside I will try." Logan visibly relaxed

Once the elevator opened on the ground floor Logan practically dragged Lena outside. He kept pulling on her wrist until they were outside on the small bench near the pond. Logan sat down and stared at her

"We are outside and sitting down. The sun is out and now we can start" Lena smiled

"Anxious?" she asked.

Lena took her hands and she placed them on either side on his head, she looked him dead I the eye and took a breath in.

"Logan it might not work. You could feel me in there but don't freak out and stay calm. If something goes wrong I could get stuck in there or you could get seriously injured. Do you understand Logan?" He gave a stern nod and closed his eyes

Lena relaxed her body and closed her eyes. She breathed in then concentrated on entering Logan's mind. She noticed the resistance and opened her eyes

"Logan you need to trust me and let me in. I can't help if you're blocking me" Logan cracked an eye open

"I'm not trying to resist you. I'm not doing anything" Lena's eyebrows furrowed and she closed her eyes

"Alright clear you're mind, this block could have something to do with why you can't remember anything."

Lena went in again, fighting the block with a little extra force but she needed to be cautious. Lena felt the hole in his memory, in his brain there was a disturbance. She tried filling it in she searched and found what was in his brain. Carefully Lena came out

"Logan I know what's blocking you're memories." Logan looked up at her with wide eyes

"How even Charles couldn't find it." Lena put her hands on her hips

"Again more power here. Anyway it's a bullet, it was lodged into your Temporal Lobe which is known for you're short term memory if that is effected negatively it can interrupt your long term memory which it has. It will take a long time but I can unlock all of those long term memories that you want."

Logan fighting the urge to stand up and scream in joy, he flung his arms around the woman and held tightly

"Thank you Lena." Lena surprised that Logan was showing such emotion she patted him on the back

"It's ok Logan. For the next part I'm going to have to ask you to go down to the med lab. I need to hook you up to monitors and get Hank to observe your health as I go in."

Logan nodded then proceeded to drag her into the mansion. She just let him drag her she knew it was no use to fight him. She waved to Storm as they flew past her. Storm blinking at the sight, ran after the pair. When in the elevator Lena held the door open Storm.

"What's going on?" Storm asked as the doors closed behind her

"I know how to help Logan with his memory problem but I need Hank to help" Lena answered trying to wave Logan's hand from her wrist. Storm gave Logan a stern stare

"Logan let go of Lena's wrist" instantly he let go. Lena looked at her in surprise

"Ok you are coming with us form now on" she said before following Strom out into the metal hall.

As they walked closer to the medical lab they could hear classical music booming form within. When the door opened they saw Hank dancing around with the coat rack while humming to the melody of the music. Lena coughed catching the attention of the resident doctor. He looked over at them and dropped the coat rack.

"Hello. Ah what can I help with?" he folded his hands in front of him

"I need to hook Logan up to the monitors and you to watch him." Hank raised his eyebrows and picked the coat rack up

"What ever for?" he asked

"I can get his memories back." Lena turned to Logan and motioned to the table

"Logan can you lay down on the table. I need to tell you the details about what I'm going to do."

Lena pulled up a stool as he sat down. She looked at him seriously as Hank attached the sensors to his body.

"Logan I know you're excited but this is serious. I could kill you. I'm going to focus on the bullet then hopefully I can disintegrate it. You will probably feel tired after that but if you want I can keep going." Logan nodded

"Do it" Lena nodded her head and stood up while he laid flat on the table.

Again she put her hands on each side of his head and focused on the bullet inside his head. She saw the bullet and carefully took it apart particle by particle. Outside of Logan's head it had been an hour and he was stable. Storm left but checked in every half hour.

Finally Lena finished removing the bullet she sighed and left Logan's mind slowly. As soon as she was out Logan's eyes snapped open. He looked at Lena who was watching his face for any negative signs.

"Did you do it?" he asked still dazed

"Yeah but I don't think we can continue until tomorrow."

"Good idea" he sat up slowly

"Are you feeling alright?" Hank asked taking the sensors off

"Yeah Doc just a headache" Lena nodded her head

"That should be normal. I'm going to Storm's office for our daily date. If you need anything come get me"

Lena left the medical lab a bit drowsy but capable to walk. When Lena walked through the common area she stopped to look out of the window. She watched as a young couple ran around, laughing and smiling. Lena's heart ached as she realized how alone she felt.

Storm saw Lena watching the couple and knew what Lena was feeling. Quietly she walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lena turned her head to look at Storm.

"Come on we have a coffee date."

Storm led the younger woman up the stairs into her office. Both sat down in two of the over stuffed chairs that stood there form when the Professor occupied the office. Storm served the coffee and took a sip

"You should go out more" Storm stated looking at Lena

"What do you mean go out? I get out a lot." Storm shook her head

"Taking the students out to the mall or museum doesn't count. What about going out with a man when was the last time you did that?" Lena took a minute to think then slumped in her chair

"Over 3 years. I know I'm a hermit but look at my track record. Hay! What about you? When was the last time you went out?"

"That's long maybe to long. You don't know this but I have been going out. His name is Garth and he is a human doesn't care about my mutation and we are no longer talking about me." Lena looked shocked

"Why didn't you tell me? Go you, getting a man when doing all of this. I'm proud." Lena took a sip trying to steer the conversation away form her. Storm smiled

"Nice try. I know you've had offers why haven't you taken any of them?" Lena frowned

"Last time I allowed myself to be attracted to anybody I got ditched for his father. The time before that I got ditched for an old man and I was in that relationship for 4 years. I'm cursed, no man can handle me" Storm put her cup on the table

"Well you should know that feeling all alone isn't a good feeling and you deserve to be happy after all you have done." Lena sat up and looked at her elder confused

"What have I done that's so great? I killed my mother that's it." Strom got up angry

"Now you listen here. You have taken this school under your wing I have no clue what we would have done without you. You have made these kids your top priority and you have been thinking about everyone but yourself. You do anything anyone asks of you and you never complain. In my book you're a hero." Storm left the room and slammed the door making Lena wince

"Wait isn't this her room?" Lena shrugged and returned to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Glad your liking it. **Contains spoilers! . **Thanks to all of those that reviewed. I love you all! I have loads of chapters. When I saw that people were liking my story so I went crazy but I'm only giving you 2 chapters today.

_Dream state_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lena and Selena.

Chapter 3

The room was dark and quiet. Lena slept peacefully in her bed until she heard the squeak of her door opening. Lena sat up quickly and kept the intruder from moving. Quickly Lena turned on her light and turned to the figure.

"Logan seriously?" Lena let go of Logan and fell back onto her bed. Logan walked over and sat on the side of her bed.

"Come on kid time to get to work" Lena looked at her clock and groaned

"It's 6:30 in the morning." She looked at his face and saw the hope he had she sighed and sat up

"If I try for an hour do you promise to leave me alone until noon?" Logan thought about it then nodded

"Sure kid now get up." Lena groaned and rubbed her face. She put her hands on the sides of his head and relaxed her body

"Relax Logan" she said before closing her eyes.

Taking the energy she had Lena searched his mind for any lost thoughts, any glimpse of a memory. Lena frowned when she found a grouping of mental blockades blocking a large chunk of his mind. Lena fought against the first blockade she struggled against the shear force it had. Lena almost fell back when she broke through it. Images flew out at her, many images of a little boy in the 1800's .

Lena almost yelled out in horror and shock as she watched a child version of Logan watch his father die. The child killed his biological father after he killed Logan's adoptive father. This was also the first time that Logan's powers manifested, his mother yelled in shock.

A tear fell from her eye as the child version of Logan ran from his home, ran from the screams of horror. An older boy stopped him and took him under his wing, claiming to be his older brother.

She couldn't watch anymore Lena pulled out of his mind and took a long, deep breath. Lena slumped on her bed exhausted. She looked at Logan who looked like he was about to cry.

"Logan?" she sat back up again

"That's how it started. I have a brother" Logan said nothing more but got up and walked to the door

"Logan!" he turned around and pointed at her

"You have until noon then I'm coming back so get sleep now" he left and Lena fell back again

"Men. They're exhausting worst than kids." Lena turned the light off and latched onto her pillow for the precious 5 hours of sleep.

True to his word Logan was knocking at her door at exactly noon. Luckily Lena had guessed that he would do this and got up a half hour early to get ready. She led him out into the garden again.

"So wanna talk about what we saw earlier?" Lena asked sitting on the green grass

"No I want to know more" he sat down next to her.

"Logan come on if you can't talk to me than who can you talk to? We're buds, friends, amigos. There is no getting away now, you're on my Christmas list, you're doomed." Logan smiled a bit at the woman's antics

"Kid I just found out that I killed my real father, my mother sent a mob after me, and I have a brother. What is there to talk about?" Lena chuckled

"The fact that your like 180 years old and Canadian. I wonder if you said Eh a lot?" she smiled at him

"Can we try again?" he asked staring at her. Lena looked at him sternly trying to convince him to talk first. Logan put his hands up

"Alright how about this. You go in again then we will talk about everything you want to talk about. Good?" Lena dropped her shoulders and shook her head

"Fine. You know the drill. Relax both body and mind"

Soon images of wars flooded past as she broke the second blockade. Logan and his brother had fought in every war for the United States that has ever been documented. The biggest blow was that they had met Logan's brother before. Logan was brothers with Sabertooth, one of Magneto's old minions that they fought and killed at Liberty Island.

Instead of leaving Lena had enough energy to break another blockade. This one revealed the memory of his "execution" and his adventures as one of the Striker's mutants. Lena had to stop after she watched Logan leave his brother and the rest of the unit that mutilated innocent people for fun.

Lena opened her eyes and looked at Logan and let her hand travel down to cup his cheek

"Logan you did the right thing. He was killing innocent people, you took the better path."

Logan nodded and stayed silent. Lena watched him and decided now would be the best time to talk.

"So Sabertooth. How are you doing about that?" Logan stood up and looked down at her

"Lena I know you're trying to help with the talking thing but it's not me. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow same time right here." Logan walked off towards the forest

Lena stood up and walked over to where the three tombstones sat. She sat in front of Charles Xavier's headstone and sighed

"What do I do with him? How am I supposed to help when he won't let me?"

Lena sat there until the sun started to go down. She never knew when it happened but she fell asleep on the grass.

_Lena was standing in the middle of a wrecked street. In front of her stood a young girl with long blonde hair that travelled down her back. The girl's hands were glowing green and her eyes were glaring at Lena._

"_Try to stop us. You can't beat us not you or your little X-men" the girl yelled before throwing balls of radioactive energy at Lena. Lena blocked them and hit the girl with a garbage can_

"_Selena stop all of this madness and go back home to your grandmother." Lena kept the girl from moving and walked to stand beside her_

"_She needs you Selena, you're all she has left, go home. If you're scared that your friends will come after you, you don't have to worry." the girl tried to spit in her face_

"_Never! They would never hurt me and I will never leave them. Let me go you traitor!" Lena shook her head_

"_Selena you need to think -"_

"_Lena watch out!" Peter yelled at her form down the street. _

_Lena looked up and saw another mutant throw a vast amount of nails in their direction. Lena pushed Selena out of the way and stopped the nails from moving any further. Lena dropped the nails when she heard a truck horn blowing behind her and the scream of a young girl. Lena turned around to see Selena sprawled out on the road bleeding severely. _

"Selena!"

Lena shot up form the grass panting and sweating. She looked around to see no one outside and the sky black. Lena stood up and headed towards the mansion where Storm was waiting with a mug of coffee

"Her death wasn't your fault" Storm said looking sadly at her

"Yes it was" Lena pushed past her and walked towards her room. There she buried herself in ungraded essays and tests.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everybody! Here's your second chapter that I promised.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lena and Mary.

Chapter 4

Classes the next day had been rough for Lena. Her students noticed how fatigued she looked and did as they were told. She brought her last class of the day outside again; she always brought her ethics class outside even in winter, it gave them a sense of freedom to speak.

Lean sat facing all of her students

"I hope you all thought about what I said the other day because I'm going to pick you at random to speak. What do you think and feel about the on going war between mutants and humans?" Almost all of their hands rose in the air. Lena pointed to a short girl that always sat in the front of her classes

"Heather, what are your thoughts?" The girl sat up straight

"I think that it's silly but also justified." Lena tilted her head

"How so?"

"Well humans fight what they're scared of. They are scared of the unknown and we are the unknown." Lena looked impressed and nodded

"That is a good way to look at it. Luke?" A tall, black boy cleared his throat

"They are the ones that are like animals. They are intimidated so they attack us and try to either kill or 'cure' us. I pity them." Lena pointed at another student

"Keith what do you think should be done about this war? How do we end it peacefully?" Lena asked

"We don't. No matter what we do humans will be scared of us and will always try to get rid of us for their safety. All of them think just because we have these powers that we will use them for doing wrong deeds like murder or theft."

Lena stood up and looked at all of her students.

"How many of you agree with Keith's statement?" Most of the student's hands went in the air

"That is truly sad. Let's walk this way." Lena led her class over to the gravesite. She turned to her class

"These people here. They fought their hardest to fight for a better future. Each one of them has fought for mutant rights but they didn't kill humans to get their point across. You might not remember it but the war at Alcatraz Island was a major turning point in the mutant and human war." Lena led her class to the pond

"Magneto and the brotherhood used murder and intimidation against the humans. They claim that they were fighting for mutant rights but what they really were doing was fighting for mutants to rule over the humans to turn them into prisoners. Let me ask you this. Is the domination of mutants and the mass murder of humans considered as fighting for mutant rights? Was Magneto justified for killing hundreds of humans? Were we delusional and betraying all of mutant kind when we the X-men fought with the humans to stop Magneto?"

The students started to talk amongst themselves wildly. When they settled down Lena picked a girl on the right

"Stacey so did you and your friends come to a conclusion?" The girls behind her nodded

"Maybe killing all of the humans was a bit far for the brotherhood to go but they had the right idea. We are stronger we should be helping run this country."

"We are. If you had taken politics with Professor McCoy you would know that he gave up his government position to help rebuild the school. Mutants are beginning to be accepted into society more and more." Lena turned to the left side and picked a girl there

"I want to hear the opinion of someone that experienced what happened at Alkali Lake. Jubilee what about you? " the Asian girl took a step in the middle

"Even though I was captured and put away underground, I don't want to overrule the humans. Not all humans share the views of Striker, look at the President he has accepted mutants into his staff and trusts the X-men with his life. Magneto took his ideals to far and he is responsible for killing a lot of young mutants that he convinced to fight for him. The X-men are the ones that saved all of us at Alkali Lake and I believe that they saved all of our lives at Alcatraz." Lena smiled at the girl

"Jessie what are your thoughts?" The boy was cut off by a loud bell signalling the end of classes

"Saved by the bell. Tuesdays talk will be about death." Lena sat down on the grass after all of the students left.

"That was depressing" Lena jumped up and turned ready to attack. Once she saw Logan she sighed

"Don't do that" Lena stood next to him

"You up to it kid?" Lena nodded her head

"I was wondering when you would go back to calling me kid" Logan smirked then sat down and closed his eyes

"Guess I don't need to tell you to relax" Lean walked in front of him and her hands found their usual place.

The third time was the easiest for Lena. Everything was the same but Lena kept feeling like someone watching her. Lena half revealed Logan's memories and listened to the outer world. She was watching a memory that Logan had of his time in New Orleans; he had gone there with John Wraith to seek out a mutant named Gambit. Lena pulled from his mind just as Logan was blasted through a wall. Logan looked up at her and was about to say something but Lena beat him to it. She was looking over into the forest on the right

"Logan get out of here. Now!" she turned her head to face him

"Go! Tell Strom that Time Warp got me but I'll find a way back, trust me. I'll be seeing you soon" Logan looked at her funny when he heard a ticking noise

"What is that sound and what do you mean you'll see me soon?"

"No matter what time she sends me back to you'll be there. That noise means you have to go."

"Wait who's Time Warp and why is he after you?" Lena shook her head

"I killed her granddaughter. Bye Logan!" Lean sent him flying with a sweep of her hand

It wasn't even a second later when an older woman came to stand in front of Lena. The woman looked at her with hatred in her eyes. Lena put her hands up in surrender

"Mary I didn't kill her on purpose. You have to know that I pushed her out of the way from being shot." Mary spat at her and scoffed

"Ha! That's a good one. You killed my granddaughter; she was all I had left. Now I'm going to send you to a place I never have to see you again." Lena stood up tall waiting for the inevitable

Mary raised a wrinkled hand and waved it across Lena's face then ran into the forest. Lena stood there confused until she felt the earth shake and move from beneath her feet. Lena tried to stand still when the shaking became worst and her body fell.

Lena gasped as she felt like she was falling down a hundred feet. Without warning Lena hit a hard surface. The last thing she saw was a large bright sign that stood tall above her head saying Las Vegas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lena groaned as she stood up. As she stretched she took in the landscape around her. Everything was desert, there was the odd cactus but nothing stood out like the large Las Vegas sign beside her. As she was trying to think of what to do Lena heard the humming of a motorcycle coming down the road. When she turned to see who it was she smiled.

"Logan. That is so convenient"

Lena looked up at the sky and mouthed thanks to whoever was helping her. Lena testing to see if her powers worked here she slowed the bike down so it stopped just ahead of where she was standing. Logan looked at her when she walked up to him. Not taking any chances he swung his new metal claws at her. Lena jumped back and held his body from moving.

"Jesus Logan. I knew you were going to be sceptic but I never thought you would swing at me before letting me explain" he looked at her confused

"Right I guess I should introduce myself again. I'm Lena"

She put out a hand for him to shake and let his body from her mental hold. He grasped her hand then pulled her into a tight head lock. Her hands went to his arm

"Oh when I get back I am so hitting you for this. You probably won't remember what it's for but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better." she clawed at his arm

"How do you know my name? Did Striker send you?" He took the claws from his other hand and held them at her head. Her arms went down to her sides

"You're not going to believe me." she shook her head not believing she let her defences down

"Try me kid" Lena groaned

"Really again with the damn kid. I should kill you right now for calling me that. You never listen. Anyways I know you in the future. Yes the future if you want to hear the rest and my proof I suggest you let me go because my vision is starting to spot. I don't think that's good. Is that good?" Logan sighed and let her go causing her to fall on her ass in the sand

Lena stood up and wiped her butt off. She looked at him then smiled

"I pissed somebody off and they had the power to send me back in this time. By the way what year is it?"

"1988. Where's the evidence?" Lena nodded her head

"Your name is James Logan or better known in my time as Wolverine. You can heal and have big metal claws. You have an anger problem. Right now you are headed to visit John Wraith. You killed your biological father for killing your adoptive father and you have a brother named Victor Creed. For even more proof I can tell you that you're going to be heading down to New Orleans to visit another mutant. Is that enough proof or are you wanting more?" Logan blinked and tried to sense if she was telling the truth

"What do you want kid?" Lena smile sweetly at him

"I'm here to help you, possibly do some good for the future which you will thank me later for and I need some help getting back to my time." Logan thought for a minute sizing her up

"We'll see if you're tellnig the truth. Climb on. I don't have any helmets so if you die, you die." Lena sat on the back of his motorcycle

"Trust me I won't die. Now go on we need to see your friends so you see I'm right"

Logan revved the engine and sped until he reached a grungy building. Logan knocked on a door that caused a black man wearing a cowboy hat to answer. His face showed shocked at seeing them

"Logan? What are you doing here? And who's this?"

"John we need to talk" He stepped aside to let them inside.

"I'm Lena" she shook the man's hand

"John Wraith. What are you doing with Logan?" Lena smirked as she walked further into his home

"I'm an old friend" she sat down next to Logan

"Victor killed my wife and I want my revenge. I found her torn up in the forest, he slaughtered her. He also killed Bradley." John gave each of them a beer

"Damn. You sure it was Victor?"

"Yea I smelled him all over her. I need to know what happened to him after I left."

Lena watched Wraith and listened into his mind to see if he was being truthful

"He got worse. Felt like you abandoned him, we all did. He had to prove he was better than you, hunting and killing everything he could point at. I quit a few months later myself, I could take rounding them up anymore" He took a long swig form his beer. Logan looked at him suspiciously

"Rounding who up? Who? God damn it John!" Logan followed him as he moved towards the window

"We hunted our own kind Logan. There is a special place in hell for what we did." Logan looked disgusted

"Mutant? Why?"

"Striker said we would be making a difference, protecting people from the bad ones." Lena snorted into her beer as she heard this. Logan and John looked at her

"Have something to say?" John asked

"Yeah. You're a moron for listening to Striker. That man will kill so many mutants it's not funny. He will manipulate everyone he knows just to get closer to killing us all. If I can I'd kill him now" she leaned back into her chair

"How would you know all of this? You're what 16?" Lena sat up to look at both of them

"I'm 21 thank you. And I'm from a time where everything bad has happened and is happening. You think you've been to hell try going through what I have. I'll be downstairs come get me when you two decide to man up" Lena stormed out of the room and went down to watch the fighters in the ring

See stared in awe when she watched an overly large man step into the ring.

"There's Fred" she heard John say as him and Logan stepped beside her

"Holy shit" Logan gaped at the man before them

"Move around Dukes!" John yelled out, he turned to Logan

"I told him to move around, get a lil exercise"

Dukes punched a guy out of the ring and sent him flying towards them John and Logan ducked out of the way but Lena put a hand up and stopped the an from going any further she set him on the ground and looked back at Dukes.

"That's Fred Dukes? Looks like the thing that ate him" Lena shook her head

"If you want his help don't mention his weight" Logan stepped forward

"Hay!" Lena shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose

"This is going to end horribly. God Logan just shut up" Lena said while watching Dukes get upset with Logan

"Logan needs to learn to think before he speaks" John sighed.

Dukes yelled and bounced Logan off of his stomach. Thinking quickly John grabbed Lena and teleported away before Logan could smash into them. When they landed beside the disaster Lena looked at John

"Thanks" he brushed his shoulder off

"Not a problem"

John teleported back to Logan while Lean stepped up to the ring to talk to Dukes. She walked around the edge so that she was standing beside him.

"So you're Fred Dukes? I'm Lena" she put her hand out for him to shake. Dukes turned to face her and put his gloved hand into hers

"Yeah. What are you doing with him? You seem nice" Lena laughed

"It's true he can be an asshole but I've known him for awhile you get used to it. That's a nice tattoo when did you get it?"

Dukes and Lena were deep into their conversation when John teleported in front of them

"Dukes, Logan is going to box with ya" both Dukes and Lena turned to him and laughed. Logan looked at her offended

"You know for being best buds you sure did laugh quickly" Lena settled down

"Sorry but I think it's a good thing you can heal" she stepped down from the ring and pulled up a chair.

Lena found it hard not to burst out laughing. Logan was getting his ass kicked by Dukes. After about five hits that sent Logan falling to the ground Lena giggled

"Oh Logan come on, I can't wait until I can get back home and make fun of you." Logan looked at her and held up a glove. Lena knew he was giving her the finger and she went into a round of laughter.

The fight turned into Logan's favour like most of his fights do. Soon Dukes was sitting in the corner almost knocked out.

Lena stood up after Logan started pacing the ring. She stepped into the ring and walked up behind where Logan stopped, she carefully put a comforting hand on his back

"What's the island?" he asked dukes

"It's where Striker takes them after Victor catches them" he replied gaining more consciousness

"Takes who?" Logan grew more angry and disgusted at his brother

"The mutants. Rumour has it he's doing experiments on them." Logan's face showed realization as he looked down at his hand

"Where is it?" Logan asked

"I don't know but I know this mutant that escaped. His name is Gambit he lives in New Orleans. He loves to gamble so you'll find him at a bar hustling." Logan looked over at Lena

"Told you we'd be going there." He nodded at her. Logan started walking out and John stood up as they were almost at the door

"Logan I'm coming with you" Jon teleport beside them and kept walking

"There's no redemption where I'm going" Logan warned him

"I'm not asking" John led them out to the garage

Lena noticed John's motorcycle and knew she was going to have to ride with Logan again. Logan pulled his bike in. John looked at her

"You coming?" Lena smirked at him

"Someone has to keep you two in line" she walked over and sat on the bike behind Logan, she wrapped her arms tight around his waist as the sped off onto the highway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan turned his chin back so that Lean could hear him speak

"Can you use your head speaking thing to tell John to pull over at the next street?" he asked her

"Yeah no problem"

Lena relayed the message and straightened her back as they pulled to a stop at the beginning of the famous Bourbon Street. Logan got off of the bike then helped her. Logan and Lena joined John at his bike

"How are we going to find this Gambit?" Logan asked

"Well Dukes said he'd be in a bar" John looked down the street then back at them

"And there is about twenty bars just in my sight. It could be a problem" Lena shook her head

"Not one I can't fix."

She took off her jacket then her sweater leaving her in tight jeans and tank top. Lena then pulled her hair out so it fell down her back in curls. Logan catching her idea put out one metal claw and swiped at her shirt, shortening it to reach her belly button. Lena looked down at her top and then back at Logan

"You ever mention this in the future and I will kill you in your sleep" John chuckled

"Damn girl you best hurry up" he called out as she walked up towards a group of drunken people.

Lena strutted up to a drunk man that was being held up by a woman that was obviously a prostitute. The woman glared at her

"Do you know where a girl could a LeBeau?" The woman brightened up knowing she wasn't a threat to her business

"Oh Remy? That hound dog is down at the Dirty Scoundrel. He'll be playing cards" Lena smiled at the woman

"Thanks" As Lena was walking back to Logan and John the woman called out again

"Just watch your pretty little self he will try to play you like he does those cards. A real heartbreaker that one is" Lena smirked and kept walking

"Well?" Logan said waiting for her directions

"Boys we're going to the Dirty Scoundrel"

As they walked through the doors of one of the biggest bars on the street Lena noticed an overly drunken man walk out with a wad of cash sticking out of his pocket. Knowing she would need to play to get Gambit's attention she used her powers to lift the money form his pocket and slip it into her own back pocket.

John pointed over at a poker table where a man was shuffling the cards and doing flashy tricks to hide his cheating.

"There he is" Logan stated

"I'm going to go cover the back in case you start a riot" Logan looked offended

"I'm not going to fight with him" Logan defended. Both John and Lena gave him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah right" they said in unison

"I don't get in a fight with everybody" John scoffed

"Don't dogs kill cats?" he said

"The man has a point Logan."

"Just go cover the back will ya" Logan looked at her

"Are you going to go cover an exit too?" Lena shook her head and looked back at the mysterious stranger

"You're going to need my help with him trust me"

Together they walked up to the poker table. Logan took his tough stance

"Are you Remy LeBeau?" Logan asked. Gambit chuckled a bit and looked at them through his tilted hat

"Do I owe you money?" he asked

"No" he took off his hat and set it down on his staff

"Then Remy LeBeau I am" he signalled for them to sit. Remy looked at Lena from his seat, she started to blush as she heard his thoughts.

"And who are you miss?" he asked her

"I'm Lena" he put a hand to his chest

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty lady" he turned back to Logan

"Large blind is 100, small blind is 50. Can I deal you in?" Logan looked at his cash

"What can I get for $17?" Remy started laughing. Lena took out the large wad of cash she stole earlier

"You can deal us both in" she through the money onto the table

"Ah the pretty lady is yours?" Lena glared at him

"No and I'm not property. Just deal the damn cards" she sat back and saw Logan smirk. Remy started dealing the cards

"What brings you folks to our fair city?" he asked looking at Logan , analyzing him

"Victor Creed" Logan leaned in taking his cards, while Remy paused in dealing

"And who's that?" he continued passing the cards

"The man I'm gonna kill. He works with a man named Striker. They work on an island"

"And what makes you think I know anything about that?" he kept his gaze away from them

"I know who you are Gambit. You're the guy that escaped and the guy that is going to take me there"

Lena shook her head "Logan" she warned him. Lena looked at Remy and spoke inside his head

"Remy you don't have to be afraid of us." Remy looked over at her shocked then looked at Logan

"Those are some mighty nice tags you're wearin'. The man that took me was wearing some just like them."

Lena pushed her chair back when she noticed Remy's fingers glow and touch the card. He threw it at Logan then caused it to explode and send Logan flying back to the stage. Remy stood up, took a handful of cards and sent them at Logan which sent him through the whole wall of the building. Remy turned to her and threw one at her. Lean smirked held up her hand and let it blow up in front of him. She tried to talk to him again

"We just need you to tell us where to go. We don't want to hurt you" Remy grabbed his jacket and staff then turned to her

"Damn woman get out of my head" Lena heard loud thudding noises coming from outside where Logan landed. Quickly she ran outside to join him and was followed by Remy.

"2 years I rotted in that hell hole and I ain't never going back"

Lena grabbed onto his shoulder and brought him away just before Logan's elbow skimmed him head. She pulled him back away from the fight

"This isn't about us, it's their fight. Look we need your help to free the mutants there. All we need is for you to tell us how to get there." she pleaded with him.

Lena took in every detail of him as he looked down at her. His dark eyes were red and shielded. His dark hair was long but soft not greasy. She had to fight herself from running her hand along his jaw line to feel the stubble that grew there. When she took her eyes away from him for a second to see John laying on the ground dead he had taken off without a sound.

Victor came barrelling towards her hoping to use her against Logan. Again she held her hand up and stopped him in his tracks

"Creed try to find someone else to play the victim." she threw him back towards Logan.

Logan had Victor pinned but was interrupted when Remy came flying from the top of the building. He slammed his staff down sending all of them flying in different directions. Lena hit the building hard and landed in a slump on the ground. When she looked up Logan and Remy were fighting each other. Once Logan had caused Remy to fall off of a fire escape Lena was fed up

"That's it!" Lena made both of them stand against the wall. Both tried fighting against her powers but failed

"You boys need to learn how to communicate better. Now try talking" Logan turned his head to Remy

"You're going to get me to that island so that I can kill Creed, Striker and everyone you hate."

"You're really going to kill him aren't you?"

"I you stay out of my way then yes" Lena smiled

"See isn't this so much better than causing disaster to a back ally? Now I'm going to let you both go. Then we will go back to your place. Everyone understand? OK"

Lena dropped them and dusted herself off. Remy looked up at her

"What are you?" she smiled at him and picked him up to his feet

"I'm good." she walked with Logan to get their bikes.

More Remy and Lena interaction coming in the next chapter I promise. Keep reviewing please, I love them.

Snicklefritz 3


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all of those who reviewed and have added my story to your alert or fav list. Tell me what you think of my rendition of Gambit's accent. It's bad I know but I have no clue how to write it.

_Dream_

Chapter 7

Remy held the motel door open for them to walk in. Lena brushed past him and went to the washroom to clean up a bit. She still only wore her jeans and tank top. She shook her head and walked back out. Lena watched as Remy lick his lips and obviously looked her up and down.

"You know you could be a little more subtle as if your thoughts didn't give you away already."

Lena walked past him to sit on the couch. Remy smiled and sat down next to her as Logan walked into the washroom.

"Now chere why don't you relax a bit and let old Remy here give you a massage?"

He sat closer to her and put his hand on her thigh. Lena looked at him and gave him a charming smile

"Now Remy why don't you keep you're hands to yourself or else I will turn you into a pile of ash" Lena took his hands and threw it off of her. Logan chuckled as he walked past them

"I can see how we could get along" he said to Lena. He tossed a towel at her

"Go have a shower kid. I'll take the first shift watching him." Lena nodded and went back into the washroom.

Lena sighed blissfully when the hot water cascaded down her back. She smiled as she felt the muscles in her back loosened up the slightest.

"Too bad he's a horn dog, a massage would have been great." she thought to herself as she watched the bubbles fall from her hair.

Lazily Lena took her time getting out of the shower but still saved Logan enough hot water for his shower. Once she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a large towel around her body and turned around to se Remy leaning against the counter

"Ahh! What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked angrily. Remy just smiled at her

"Came to see if you changed you're mind about that massage"

Lena's eyes turned into slits as she let out a growl. Lena opened the door and threw Remy out so that e hit the back of the couch. Lena followed him out holding onto her towel. She glared at him

"I'm going to give you one last warning. You ever think about me naked, hit on me, walk into a room when I'm possibly naked and I will do this to you"

Lena turned to a planter that sat on the table and turned it into a pile of dust. Remy turned ghostly white and sat down while Logan smirked. Lena turned to Logan pointing a finger at him

"Why the hell would you let him go in there?" Logan put his hands up in surrender

"I know you can take care of yourself. You know that you could always do something inside his head, find out the way to the island and then we can kill him." Remy looked over at Logan scarred. Lena shook her head

"No we can't. Not unless he tries something again, then I'm all for it"

Lena walked back into the washroom to get dressed. When she got out Logan brushed past her and closed the door. Remy looked up from the table where he was play solitaire.

"What's your story chere?" he asked looking back at the cards

"What do mean my story" she sat down across from him. He flipped a card

"You're guarded, cautious and a little bit cold. Something had to happen to make you that way" Lena leaned her elbows on the table

"You're right something did happen" she moved one of his cards

"Why don't you tell Remy?" He put down the cards and leaned back in his chair keeping his gaze on her

"Because I don't trust you" she mirrored his movements, he smiled at her

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" Lena smiled

"It doesn't work that way"

"Why not?" he tilted his head trying to take more of her in

"Because I don't care about your story" Lena got up and walked over to the couch. She turned on the TV and sat down. Remy followed her and sat next to her again

"Oh but you do chere. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at Remy gives it away" Lena glared at him

"Really I thought my eyes were telling you to jump off a bridge" Remy smirked and leaned in closer to her

"Nah chere. You want Remy and you want to know more" he smiled as he leaned his face down.

"Baaaaah!" Remy jumped up covered in cold water. He looked down to the couch to see Lena smirking at him

"Nah chere I want you to cool off" Lena stood up holding the glass that had dropped.

She put it back on the table then sat down and started playing with the cards he left there. Remy watched her and smiled despite the face that he was soaking wet from his head down to his chest.

"I think I'm in love" he said to himself as he joined her at the table.

Logan came out of the washroom drying his hair. He looked a the clock and turned to where they sat

"Why don't you two try to get some sleep?" Lena looked up at him

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Logan looked out the window

"I don't sleep much" Lena nodded in understanding.

She remembered that Logan always ended up waking up in the middle of the night, claws out. Lena got up and walked over to the bed and sat down. When she felt the bed slope behind her she turned around to see Remy lay down

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going to sleep on my bed" he put his hat down to cover his face

"Ok." Lena got up but was stopped by Remy

"Where are you going to sleep chere? Logan is on the couch and there is no other furniture. Don't you want to get some sleep?"

Lena looked over at him, glared and went back to the bed. She lay down on the bed and turned away from him. Remy tried to put an arm around her but found she had put up a block around her body.

"Awe chere don't you want Remy to keep you warm?" Lena smirked to herself

"Maybe when hell freezes over" Remy rolled over onto his back and went to sleep. Lena gave in and fell asleep.

_Lena sat at the window arms wrapped around her in a vain attempt to keep herself warm. Remy came to stand behind her, his hands slid down her arms and his chin came to rest on her shoulder._

"_Chere do you want Remy to warm you up" Lena smiled _

"_And how would you do that?" _

_He chuckled in her ear as his chest pressed against her back. His hands went down the outside of her legs and glided back up the inside. Lena shivered ready for pleasure. She let out a moan when his lips connected with her skin, her head bent to one side giving him full access to the other. _

_Lena turned around and pulled him into a passionate kiss that sent the temperature in the room to rocket. Lena's fingers undid Remy's shirt with lightening speed, she let her lips trail down from his mouth to his chest while her hands roamed. Remy let out a growl and pushed her night dress up. Driven by desire Lena undid his pants and let them fall. _

"Oh my god!"

Lena shot up form the bed and ran to the other side of the room. The scene still played on in her head even though she was conscious. She threw another planter at Remy but he still laid asleep on the bed wearing a huge smile on his face and a bulge in his pants.

"Gahhh!" Lena put her hands to her head. Logan watched the whole scene with curiosity and confusion. He came to stand next to her

"What's wrong kid?" Lena jumped when he touched her shoulder.

"He's projecting his dream" her finger was shaking as she pointed at Remy

"Gambit?" Lena nodded her head causing Logan to laugh

"Well looks like it's a good dream." Lena looked at him with her hands on her hips. Logan's smile grew

"He's dreaming about you isn't he?" Again Lena nodded causing Logan to laugh

"He wants to play than I'll play" Lena said going to sit next to him

"What are you going to do?" Logan asked worried

"Alter the dream a bit" she smiled evilly

_As the two rumbled in bed the door opened Logan walked in. He walked over to where the bed was and started undressing_

"_What are you doing in here Logan?" Remy asked panicked while Lena waved _

"_I'm here to show you real pleasure" Remy jumped away from him and held Lena in front of him as a shield _

"_Come on Gambit it'll be good I promise" Logan pounced on him_

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Remy shot up looking scarred. Lena started laughing hysterically causing her to fall off of the bed. Logan raised an eyebrow

"What did you do to the poor kid?" Lena laughed even harder. Remy looked at Logan horrified then back at Lena

"You did that?" Lena nodded her head still laughing at his expression.

"Why would you do that? Remy is gonna need counsellin' now" Lena sobered up

"Serves you right. Projecting your dreams onto me and dreaming about me. Hell you owe me a drink for doing that to dream me."

"You're evil woman. Pure evil" Remy turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Lena smiled up at Logan

"You want to come sleep for awhile? I'm wide awake now" Logan nodded and sat down where she was sitting before. Once Remy turned over to see Logan he jumped out of the bed

"I'm not tired anymore I'm going to stay up with the girly" Lena started laughing again as she went to stand on the balcony.

Lena was staring down at the view of the city when a jacket slid over her shoulders. Lena grabbed the coat before it fell and looked back to see Remy

"Thank you" she said turning back to look at the city

They stood in a comfortable silence looking down on all of the bright lights of the thriving city. Lena watched Remy from the corner of her eyes. She looked at the sadness that was being hidden behind his arrogant and cocky exterior. Lena knew that he was terrified of going back to the island. Lena put one of her small hands to lay on top of his much larger hand. Remy looked at her surprised

"I know you're scared and that's hard for you to admit but you don't have to go on the island." Remy faced her

"And how is that possible chere? Logan wants me to take him."

"I can go into your head and see for myself where to go. You'll never have to set foot on that island again if you don't want to. I just need to see where they're holding the mutants, that's it"

Remy nodded, he wrapped his hand around hers almost making it disappear form sight. His other hand went to rest on her hip.

"You're not as evil and cold as you want to seem" Lena kept her eyes locked on his, she was transfixed by the red glow

"And you're not as arrogant"

Slowly their heads moved closer to each other. Lena could feel his breath touch her face as she tilted her head into his. They were mere centimetres from each other when they heard it. Logan was screaming in pain, Lean and Remy ran into the room but Lena held Remy back

"If you go wake him, he'll kill you" Remy looked back at her

"It's happened before" Lena walked forward and sat down next to Logan as she kept his body pinned to the bed. She shook his shoulder

"Logan. Logan you need to wake up now." He kept yelling and trying to thrash around.

Remy watched as Lena closed her eyes and her lips move without sound. His worry was put to ease as Logan stopped yelling and relaxed his body.

"Well hello sleepin' beauty" Remy said as Logan opened his eyes and Lean stood up giving him room to move.

"What time is it?" Logan asked stretching his body

"Time to leave" Lena threw Remy his jacket and tossed Logan's onto the bed

"And I know where to go first" Remy replied slipping into his warm jacket.

They all walked out of the room quietly. Lena and Remy kept sneaking looks at each other which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. He smiled and shook his head.

"Kids"


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry guys. Work has been hectic they called me in to pull doubles upon doubles. Glad to see that everyone liked it so much. You guys kick ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters

Chapter 8

Lena stared at the old, rickety shack. The wood was starting to corrode and mould and the metal roof was rusted. Lena looked up to see a large red sign reading "Stan's plane palace. Come fly to cloud 9" she laughed and followed Gambit and Logan inside.

When the door chimed a man that looked to be in his early thirties smiled up at Gambit then got up and walked to meet them at the counter. He stood tall but shorter than Gambit, his blonde hair was buzzed short and his chin was covered with stubble. Lena looked over to see his brown eyes roam her body; she looked away hoping he would do the same.

"Stan I need to borrow one of your planes" Gambit said playing with one of his cards. Stan crossed his arms and looked at Gambit

"You're going to borrow one of my planes? No you see Gambit you pay to use one of my planes." he spoke with the same accent as Gambit

"Stan we're taking one of your planes" Stan looked back at Lena hungrily

Alright I'll make you a deal. Leave me petite there and you can take my best boat plane"

Stan lifted a set of keys to Gambit's face. Gambit's eyes shifted from Stan to Lena and back to Stan. His eyes lit up with anger as his fingers started to glow.

"Now Stan I think it's in your best interest to just give us the plane unless you like to pick up pieces of what's left of your planes." Stan looked at Gambit with fear

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but I would especially for chere over here" Stan threw him the keys and glared at Gambit with hate

"Goodbye Stan. Let's go out the back door"

They walked along a dock that matched the shack. It was just as old and rickety. They passed three little boats until they got to a better kept plane that sat on top of the lake. Gambit unlocked the door and held it open

"Get in" he drawled. Logan huffed and looked at the little plane that looked like it couldn't hold Logan let alone all three of them

"We're going to the island in this thing? Can it even fly with all of us in it?" Logan asked walking the length of it.

"What are you trying to say Wolverine? Gambit trying to kill ya?"

Lena watched as they stared each other down. She decided to keep the peace, walked towards the plane

"I'll go in first" she climbed in and settled for the small space in the back. She poked her head out

"You guys coming?" Gambit smiled at her and walked around to the other side. While Logan was just getting in Lena leaned over to whisper in Gambit's ear

"You can fly this thing right?" she asked forcefully

"Of course chere everyone in the bayou knows how to fly" she nodded her head and settled in the back.

Logan sat back his back rigid and straight. Lena leaned between the seats and turned her head to Logan

"Scared of flying?" she smirked. Logan growled

"No. If were meant to fly God would have given us wings" Lena smiled and sat back until her back hit the metal wall of the plane.

"What's the plan?" Logan asked watching the lakes pass by.

"I'm going to fly over the island you can jump out." Logan nodded and closed his eyes.

"Simple yet effective" Lena said looking out of the windows

"They are the best plans. Tell Remy why are you going to the island?"

"To free the mutants" she didn't hesitate with the answer.

Lena thought about what would happen after she rescued the mutants, where would they go? Do they have homes? Lena knew she had to reach the Professor and she also knew that he used Cerbero more in this time than hers. Lena closed her eyes and relaxed her body. She concentrated on the Professors mental signature and looked for any wave that suggested he was searching for mutants. Lena twitched when she felt his voice

"Who are you?" the Professor's voice asked

"Lena. I know I'm not the baby that's in your office. I'm form another time, another place. I was thrown back. I need your help"

Before he answered Lena felt him enter her mind, she could se her memories fly past through her head, he was checking for the truth.

"Anything for you my dear" Lena smiled

"We are going to this island where Striker brought mutants to experiment on. Those mutants will probably need somewhere to go, can you bring the blackbird and meet us. Just look for the large cluster of mutants, that's where we will be."

"Good luck Lena and I will see you soon. We have to talk"

Lena felt her mind feel emptier and opened her eyes

"He always says that" she shook her head and looked around, the day had turned into night and the clouds were floating all around the plane.

Gambit looked back at Logan

"You really don't like flying do you?" He laughed as Logan gripped the handle tighter

"I'm fine just concentrate on flying" Gambit smiled

"You sure you got a little sweat on our face" Lena tried to cover up her laugh by coughing

"Very funny just keep your eyes on the-"

"On the what? On the clouds?"

"You're driving like a yo-yo. Kid tell him he's driving like a yo-yo" Lena leaned forward

"Remy you're driving like a yo-yo" then she sat back causing Gambit to laugh again

"You're almost there calm down"

Lena looked out her window to see a large island sitting in the middle of a lake. The first thing she noticed was the large nuclear pillars and the large factory looking building.

"There it is. 3 mile island hidden right in front of our faces. No one is going to sneak around a nuclear reactor. They think its going to turn them into freaks"

"Like you" Logan stated

"Right. You ready cuz it's now or never"

"About damn time" Logan climbed back to where Lean was sitting, took off his jacket and opened the door. He looked back at Gambit

"If it makes you feel any better it's going to hurt" Gambit smiled and nodded

"Yeah it does a lil. Chere you going to be okay?" Lena smiled

"Yeah I'll use my powers to lift me down. Good bye Remy" Lena turned to face Logan's back

Logan trusted his body towards the water and skidded like a rock would. Lena shook her head and jumped out but caught herself before she hit the water. Gracefully she floated to the island unnoticed. When she was waiting for Logan to swim to shore she watched as the plane flew off in the distance.

"Let's got kid" Logan said as he pulled off his drenched shirt to leave him in a white wife beater. Lena looked and him and nodded

"You know for a really old guy your kinda hot" Logan looked at her like she had three heads

"Whatever you say kid"

"Ok can we ditch the kid thing? I'm a grown adult"

Lena was pushed back against a wall by Logan who pointed over to where a couple of guards stood. Lena swiped his hand off of her and walked out

"Hello boys." she stood in front of the guards smiling at them

"Who are you?" one asked while the other stared at her

"I'm dangerous" she winked as she sent both of them flying into each other than the wall. She walked back to Logan with a wide smile

"It never gets old"

Logan opened a door and snuck them in. Lena and Logan ducked behind a large metal pipe as they watched two guards drag an unconscious teen to the cells.

"That's Scott" she gasped

"Who's Scott?" Logan asked

"He's pretty much my father. Why didn't he ever tell me about this?" she asked herself as she took off her sweater

"What are you doing?" Logan asked watching as she pulled back her hair

"I'm getting ready. I'm going after them. Where ever they bring him is where the others will be. You go killed Striker and Victor I'll take care of the mutants and the guards"

Logan nodded and hugged her

"God luck kid. Don't get yourself killed" she smiled

"Never. I'll find you after" Lena watched as Logan went to the left and the two guards that had dragged Scott in walk out.


	9. Chapter 9

So I've taken forever to update but I'm sorry. Here's a second chapter just to make it up to you. Hay maybe I'll even write a third today.

Chapter 9

Lena waited anxiously for the two guards that had previously took Scott into the holding cells to come out. Everything was quiet, a little too quiet for Lena to relax. Lena cursed as she felt the barrel of a gun being pushed into her back. She dropped her head and put her hands up

"Stand up" a deep voice commanded.

Lena turned around to see about thirty guards behind her. She shook her head

"How do I get myself into these situations?" she asked looking at where each was positioned. She knew she couldn't get all of them without getting herself killed.

Lena saw something glimmer at the top of the balcony and smiled. She saw Gambit wave down at her holding a glowing card. Lena turned to the half of the guards that stood pointing there guns to her right. She winked up at Remy then pushed them back causing a distraction as Gambit worked his way down, killing the guards that stood between him and her.

Lena blocked the stampede of bullets that flew towards her head. She dropped them as she dove behind the large pipe. She readied herself to use more of her energy. She closed her eyes and lifted every guard that stood in front of her in the air. She spun them and threw them every which way. Some went into each other some into walls some down into the ground.

Lena stood with her hand son her knees catching her breath s Gambit put his hand on her back

"You alright chere?" Lena nodded and bolt upright as a wave of guards came threw the doors that led into the holding cells.

"I've got this one chere. You sit here and look pretty"

Gambit took out his cards and smiled as he shuffled

"Can I deal you in?" he asked before throwing powered up cards at the guards. The ones that dodged the attack Gambit fought hand to hand. He powered up their guns, or the buttons on their jackets. Lena nodded, impressed at his fighting skills.

"Like what you see?" he asked dusting off his jacket.

Lena walked over to one of the dead guards and searched his body. Seeing his entry card Lena plucked it from his pocket and walked towards the doors

"You ready?" she asked looking back. He didn't say anything just nodded and brought out a new pack of cards

Lena slid the card threw the lock. When it beeped green she opened the door to reveal a long room with cells on each side. Lena's eyes widened as she saw Scott lying down in his cell.

"We have to get them out of here." She walked up to the first cell which had a twister in it. When the twister stopped moving it turned into a teenaged boy

"They're all kids" Gambit said in disgust

"After you broke out they must have realized that adults can't be kept but Teens are just getting their powers." Lena looked at the boy

"Stand back. We're here to help you" the boy tilted his head, looking at her heard then he stepped back to his cage

Lena closed her eyes and concentrated again. She put her hand up to the lock and focused on its mechanical make-up. She pictured each little particle of the lock then pictured each drifting apart. When she opened her eyes the lock was a pile of dust on the floor and everyone looked at her in awe. She looked over at Gambit who wore the same expression as the teens.

"What are you waiting for get the rest of them out" she ordered going to the next cell.

Lena looked at the blonde girl in the next cell. The girl looked at Lena, the turned her skin into diamonds and nodded to Lena to continue.

"Can you help me?" Lena asked the girl taking her to Scott's cell.

"I need you to help him out" the girl nodded and waited for Lena to open the cage door.

Once opened Lena and the girl walked into the cage. Lena bent down next to Scott and grabbed either side of his head

"Scott my name is Lena I'm here to help you. I have something that will help you see. You need to trust me"

Lena pulled Scott's glasses from her back pocket. Ever since Strom had brought back his glasses along with Jean, Lena had carried them with her where ever she went. She brought them up to his face.

"Scott I' going to take off the tape and bandages now ok?" he pulled back

"No I'll kill everyone here" she took his head into her hands again but brought her lips to his ear

"No you won't Scott. You'll understand later because we need to talk. I know your power better than you do at this point. Just keep your eyes shut and if any comes out I can control it." Scott turned his head toward her as if he was looking at her

"I trust you" he said before taking the long bandage off

Lena carefully slipped on his glasses and made sure there were no holes. Somehow in all of the chaos she had managed to keep them unharmed.

"There now open." Scott hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled and stood up

"Protect him" she told the girl as she went to see all of the freed mutants out and waiting for her to instruct them.

"Everyone out this way." They all ran towards the garage door to meet Logan and a woman that ran over to the girl carrying Scott. The two hugged and smiled. Lena looked over at Logan and nodded, telling him that she was ok.

The garage doors opened to reveal a man dressed in red pants and his mouth sewn shut. Logan looked back

"Kayla, Lena get these kids out of here." Lena already had them turned around but the woman argued. Lena took her by the arm

"Trust me he can take him."

Everyone was running the opposite way but was stopped by another wave of guards. Lena put up a shield while the blonde girl form before turned into stone. Both blocked the bullets and took cover with the others

"I can get them. I just need a block" the blonde girl nodded and walked out with him.

Scott lifted up the glasses and let the beam from his eyes go wild. He push them back on once the platform which used to hold all of the guards was demolished. Lena looked at Gambit who had his shocked face on again. Lena chuckled and led them out side. The woman ran in a different direction while Lena felt the Professor in her head

"We are here Lena. Come into the forest" Lena smiled and sighed with relief. She looked over at Gambit again

"Go help Logan. I need to take them to the Professor. I'll explain later." Gambit nodded and ran off

"Everyone let's go. We have a safe ride in the forest."

Lena smiled as she heard the awed gasps and mummers as the Blackbird came into sight. The Professor walked out of the jet and looked at Scott then back at Lena

"Hello Lena" Lena smiled as she took the Professor in. He was standing on his legs without help and he was young, he had less wrinkles and a little more colour in his skin.

"Hey Professor X. Everyone this is Charles Xavier. He owns a school where teachers help young people like you gain control of their powers. That and they teach you normal school stuff too but that's not as cool. If you want to go there all you have to do is get on that plane and we-" she smiled as each teen ran past her. She turned to the Professor

"I guess their excited." he nodded but snapped his head to look past her.

Striker was walking towards them. Lena narrowed her eyes and threw him back. She walked out to where he was now laying and threw him into a reactor. She was shaking with rage and hate.

"Lena!" she turned to see the Professor run over to her

"Don't do it." The tears had started to leak form her eyes again

"But I can save everyone. I can save you." the Professor shook his head

"Then the Phoenix would choose another time to escape and you won't be there to help."

"I can get back. All I have to do is find Time Warp and convince her to bring me back." The Professor put a gentile hand on her shoulder

"What if you decide you don't want to go back?" Lena looked at him upset and confused

"Why wouldn't I go back?" The Professor nodded to Gambit who was watching from the side

"Somethings can change how our heart feels"

Lena dropped her head and turned back to Striker. He squealed as she tightened her hold around his neck. Then defeated she let him go causing him to gasp and run at a high speed.

"Can I at lest talk to Scott before you take him away?" The Professor nodded

"I don't see the problem with that"

Lena followed the Professor to the jet and waited for Scott to climb out. When he came up o her he was smiling

"I need to thank you. We all thank you actually" Lena hugged him

"I need to warn you. It will make sense later on in life and you probably won't believe me until you get to the mansion but you need to promise to listen to everything I say." He nodded

"Anything you did just save all of us" she brushed the hair off of his face

"Scott you're going to fall in love with this amazing woman but there is something that you don't know about her. She has a dark side and she will kill everything and almost everyone. Look when she dies just please don't go to Alkali Lake. I'm begging you don't g, you will be torn up and feel empty and I won't be there to comfort you because I'm dealing with it another way but please just go down to the medical lab to visit me instead of going to the Lake where Jean died."

Lena took a breath and wiped the stream of tears that fell form her cheeks

"Scott know that I love you and I can't let you died, she will kill you if you go. You might think that would be better but because you die, the Professor dies and I'm pretty much left alone without any family. See you soon Scott" she kissed his cheek and sent him back to the plane

Lena waved as the jet took off into the sky camouflaged by the technology created by Hank McCoy. She wiped her eyes again trying to calm down

"Why'd you let him go?" Lena turned around to see Gambit behind her

"Because I don't know how it will effect the future if I don't get back and he's dead. A whole new destruction could come. Where's Logan?"

"He sent me to find you and make sure the kids make it off the island." Lena looked up

"We have to find him" Gambit nodded and led her to where he left Logan. When they got there Logan was sitting on the ground with two bullet holes in his forehead

"The kids are safe" Gambit said stopping right before Logan

"So that's when it happened." Lena pointed to his forehead. Gambit walked forward

"We have to get out of here"

"Who are you?" Logan grabbed a hold of his jacket

"Where are we? What's my name?" Gambit put his hands on Logan's wrists

"I'm a friend." Lena went inside his head

"Logan you need to calm down. We helped you get here and helped you do all of this damage." Logan's head snapped to her

"Get out of my head" he turned back to Gambit

"You need to trust me when I say we have to get out of here Logan" Gambit said trying to get out of his grip

Logan let Gambit go and followed him to the opening before the lake. Suddenly Logan stopped and walked over to the body of a woman. Lena noticed it was the same woman that he was with before.

"Do you know her?" Gambit asked stopping a few feet away. Logan shook his head

"No" but he kept his hand on her neck. Gambit and Lena looked over to where the fire trucks and police cars drove in

"Come on they won't like what you've done with the place."

"Go I'll find my own way." Logan said still looking at the body. Lena put her hand on Gambit's arm

"Trust me when I say he will be ok. It's Logan" Gambit nodded his head and took her hand dragging her over to the plane.

Lena and Gambit were taking off when Lena looked out the window. She saw a small figure running in the woods heading for the water on the other side.

"Goodbye Logan"


	10. Chapter 10

Woot! I may not update for awhile but when I come back I get on a roll. Again thanks to all of you that have reviewed I love ya to bits.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or anything related to it.

Chapter 10

Lena and Gambit were back at his hotel room in New Orleans by the time it got dark again. Lena fell back onto his bed exhausted while he pulled up a chair and straddled it.

"Now can you explain?" Lena groaned and sat up to look at him

"You're not going to believe me so you just need to-"

"Trust you I know. You say it so much I can't help but trust you." Lena chuckled

"I'm from the future. I come from a time where destruction has happened but was stopped, where evil killed so much of good and where humans are starting to join in on the war as well."

"Chere what about you. Your story, that's what Remy wants to hear about"

"It's a long one"

"I have all of the time in the world."

Lena told Remy everything that had happened to her from her first training session right up to the day Time Warp had sent her back. About half way through her story Remy had gotten a roll of toilet paper and sat on the bed wiping her tears away. He held her in his arms and waited for her to calm down.

"I'll help you" Lena looked up from her place in his arms.

"Really?" she asked pulling back from him.

"Yeah all we have to do is get to her in New York right?" Lena nodded

"Well then I can help you get to her. No one can resist the charms of Remy LeBeau"

"Thank you." she put her head back to lie against his chest. Remy stroked her hair trying to convince her to give in and sleep for the night.

"Go to sleep chere. Remy'll protect you." Lena nodded and fell back on the bed. Remy stood up and lifted her body a bit to get the blankets form beneath. He placed her back on the bed and covered her up.

"Sleep well Lena" Remy said after kissing her forehead.

Lena rolled over to her side slowly coming out of a deep, peaceful sleep. She hugged the pillow tighter and took a deep breath in smelling the pillow. It smelt like smoke, and spice and something else she couldn't name. Wiping her eyes Lena sat up and looked around. She threw the blankets off and ran to the balcony looking for Gambit but didn't find him. Lena was about to go out and search for Gambit at the local bars until a voice stopped her

"Leaving so soon chere?"

Lena turned around to see Gambit walk to his dresser in only a towel. Lena tried not to stare at his naked upper body. He had toned arms to go along with his muscular chest and even more toned stomach. Water dripped off his body causing Lena to unconsciously lick her lips. Gambit's chuckle brought Lena out of her daze shaking her head she addressed him

"I was going to look for you."

"Awe don't you worry. Remy won't leave you" he said before taking his towel off, giving Lena a full view of his backside. Lena turned around embarrassed and shocked.

"Umm Are you still coming to New York with me?" Lena asked fighting the temptation to take another look.

"Of course chere. You can turn around now." Lena turned around to see him buttoning up a black shirt.

"If you want to change, Remy went and bought you some clothes while you were playing Sleeping Beauty." Lena was a floored by his consideration and generosity. He tossed her a large bag full of clothes

Lena took the bag of clothes over to the bed and turned her back to him.

'2 can play this game'

Lena slowly slid off her shirt, showing off her smooth skin. She undid her jeans and let them fall to the floor then stepped out of them. She pulled the clothes out of the bag and blushed when she saw new underwear for her. To help her make the decision whether or not to continue the game she listened in to his thoughts

"She won't go that far will she? Nah she's too good. Never. No I should look away. What if she turns around and sees ole Remy starin' I'd be turned into baby powder."

Lena smiled as she reached around her back to take her bra off

"Oh my. She's doing it. I can't believe she is doing it. Oh no think baseball. Mmmmmm Lena in lil uniform holding that bat. No old Mrs. Flurry. There I should be good."

Lena fastened the new bra on and was surprised to see that it fit her perfectly. Shaking her head she turned her head to see Remy twirl around

"Hope she didn't notice. I'd be hitting the wall if she did. I'm good I'm good"

Lena hooked her thumbs into her panties and slid them down stepped out of them and started to pull the new ones on.

"Chere's trying to kill me. My oh my she does look good. Oh no think Mrs. Flurry, Mrs. Flurry. Damn it"

Lena started to laugh as she pulled on her shirt and skirt that Gambit had bought. Lena looked down at the outfit and looked in the bag. Luckily she found a long sweater but nothing else in the bag. She turned to see Gambit licking his lips

"Where's the rest?" she asked holding up a sweater

"Rest of what?" he looked her up and down

"My outfit. There's hardly anything to this."

Gambit had bought her a tank top and short skirt. The tank top ran down to her hips and covered her chest but still showed a little cleavage. The skirt however was the problem, the skirt only went up to her mid thigh and with her running and fighting would be showing way too much to those around her. When she put the sweater on it covered her arms and the back of her legs down to the knee. Remy pointed to the side of the bed

"There are shoes" Lena glared and laughed outright when she found heeled, short boots that went high to the top of her ankle.

"Oh I'm getting jeans when I get money." She pulled on the shoes

"Well Chere you need to hurry. We have a flight to catch" Lena looked up from her battle with the boot

"What?" Remy leaned against the dresser

"Remy went out while you slept. I booked us a cheap vacation in New York City." Lena stood up after getting the shoes on her feet and glared at him

"Why do I feel like there's a catch? There's catch isn't there?" Remy smiled and nodded

"Amazing you know Remy already. There's one tiny thing" Lena threw her hands up in the air

"I knew it. What is it?"

Remy walked up to her, took her hand in his while holding her gaze. She felt a cool sensation slid up her finger. She looked down to se a gold wedding band. Remy held up his

"We're newlyweds" Lena searched for the words to describe what she was feeling at the moment. She put her hand to her mouth as her eyes moved frantically.

"Got it" she snapped her fingers and looked at Remy.

"Before I react the way I'm planning on reacting I'm going to ask you a few things that just might save your life. Who? Where? When? How? And WHY?"

"Well I talked to a friend in New York and apparently they are weeding out the mutants because of a threat. So any suspicious people are being held, searched and sent back from where they came from. We needed a good cover story. We are on our honeymoon. I booked everything." Lena nodded

"Congrats you're not going to die today." Gambit let a breathe out and followed her towards the door. He bumped into her back when she stopped

"What about passpor-" Gambit held up the fakes he had gotten that morning and led the way

"Ok you've thought of everything."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all of the great reviews!

Angel of the woods: Thank you. I realize I've made loads of mistakes. Sorry for that but I'm too lazy too go back and correct them all so instead I'll just double and triple check my chapters. I'm going to really try and prevent any mistakes.

Fairy Skull: Love that you like my story so much. I'm excited just because you are now. Hope you like this one have no clue what's going to be in it but guess we'll find out soon.

Hope and Love: Thanks for being a faithful reviewer. I'm waiting to see if you like this chapter.

Brooke: Thanks go out to you as well. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer. It's you people that keep this story going.

AND for all those who don't like my stories and feel I've ruined the movie or TV I've written about OK I except that just don't read it. Other people actually like it and that's all I really need to go on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own OC's.

Chapter 11

Lena looked over at Gambit who sat next to her on the plane drinking his rum and coke. He was such a mystery to her. Even though she could hear everything he thought she still couldn't figure him out.

"Why did you come back?" Gambit turned his body toward her.

"Go back where ch-"

"Don't call me chere again" she interrupted

"…dear?" she smiled

"The island. You didn't have to, you were flying your plane away. Why did you come back?" She watched the emotion in his eyes. His eyes still guarded let the shock of her question past by.

"I couldn't let you go down there by yourself. I got a few seconds into flight before I thought about you fighting all those men alone. I had to help you"

Lena looked down at her right hand which was now engulfed in his rough, calloused hand. She looked back up at Gambit, he continued to stare at her, taking in every detail and committing it to memory. Lena brought her head closer to his, she tilted her head on an angle. Remy noticed what she was doing and slid his free hand from her knee up to her neck. They inched closer, their lips were about to touch when the stewardess addressed the pair

" Another drink sir? Anything for you ma'm?"

Lena looked over at the stewardess. She was a short, thin woman with extremely long blonde hair. The woman's eyes never left Gambit for a second. Lena feeling a rise of jealously as the woman looked over at Gambit. He was still looking at her with his hand back on his thigh and his other holding hers. Lena smiled and leaned in, she downed the rest of his rum and coke while staring down the stewardess, then gave her the empty cup

"Yes get him another and get me the same. My husband can't handle his liquor very well so could you make his a small one please? Thank you" The woman looked taken back but still took the glass and nodded

"Of course. I'll get that quickly"

Gambit laughed and leaned back in his seat, almost lying down. Lena looked at him then sat back

"What?"

"Nothing. Just never thought you for the jealous, possessive type" Lena gaped, she opened and closed her mouth many times trying to come up with a retort.

"Well did you see the way she was looking at you. She thinks you're married. That little home wrecker" Again he laughed and patted her knee

"Don't worry love Remy will stay faithful to ya"

"Why do you always refer to yourself in the third person?" Gambit shrugged

"Habit now. I'll try to stop" Lena frowned

"Why would you stop?"

"Well if it annoys you which it does most then I'll try to stop. Can't have you tryin' to divorce me now. We only just got married."

"You don't have to. I like it, it's unique. Just like your eyes, I really like your eyes" Gambit smiled at her

"Well I like you" Lena started to blush

"Oh" both Gambit and Lena looked across the aisle to see an older woman with light, curly, gray hair looking at them. She waved her handkerchief at them

"Sorry for listening in but you two sound just like me and my late husband. He would say sweet things like that to me everyday. What are your names?"

"I am Remy and this is my beautiful wife Lena. How do you do ma'm?" she wiped her face again

"Oh I'm just dandy. Remy you make sure you tell Lena that you love her everyday" Gambit turned to Lena

"I love you" Lena shivered at the power and truth behind his eyes

"And make sure you kiss her everyday. Never know when it will be your last"

Lena stared at him. Gambit took his position form before. He had his hand on the back of her neck and his hand holding hers. Lightly he pulled her head towards him, Lena tilted her head and took his lips with hers. Gambit's lips worked with hers in perfect rhythm. Gambit was amazed at how soft Lena's lips were while Lena was hoping they would never part. When they were in desperate need of air Remy pulled back and watched as Lena opened her eyes to look at him.

"Now there is a real couple. Flo? Flo wake up" the older lady nudged her friend while pointing towards them

"Your drinks" the stewardess placed their drinks on the trays and left. Gambit took his glass and took a long drink

"I like the married life"

When they got off of the plane Gambit and Lena got nervous as they got closer to the check out point. Army guards were stationed at the gate's entrance. Lena's grasp on Gambit's hand tightened when they were called up to go through the check. A guard took their passports and looked a them

"Why are you coming to New York Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Lena looked at Gambit

'Smith? Could you get any more common?' she said in his mind. Gambit put his arm around Lena and smiled at the guard

"Me and my wife couldn't afford a honeymoon so we thought we should just get on a plane and go to New York. The honeymoon we never had until now." The guard narrowed his eyes then nodded his head

"Your lucky my wife would have slaughtered me if we didn't go on a honeymoon. Have fun kids."

Lena let go of the breath she didn't know that she was holding. She let her head fall on his chest and let a nervous laugh out.

Outside Gambit stood at the curb waving a taxi down for five minutes. Lena laughed and stood next to him, she put two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. Instantly a taxi pulled up and waited for her to get in, Lena opened the door

"Get in."

"How did you do that?" he asked once she sat next to him

"I grew up on the outskirts of New York, you have to learn"

Gambit watched in awe as Lena worked in her natural element. She talked to the taxi driver in a language he never understood, she got them checked in without any problems he had in the past with hotels and she even got the bagboy to deliver her a newspaper. He sat on the bed staring at her with eyebrows raised while she sat at the table reading a newspaper.

Lena smiled at him then looked away. She looked back at him when she noticed that he was still looking at her

"What?" she asked looking around

"You're amazing." She laughed

"Why thank you. You know you're not that bad yourself"

Lena had been fighting with herself ever since they had gotten back to New Orleans. She smiled as she remembered the feeling she got when she was in his arms that night. Then on the plane the seriousness in his eyes as he told her he loved her and the kiss that left her breathless. Lena stood up and walked over to where Remy sat.

She took his hat off of his head and threw it across the room. Lena pulled him up then she brought his head down to hers all by using the collar on his shirt. Her hands went into his hair and massaged his skull while her lips wrestled with his. Gambit wrapped his arms around her, his hands playing with the skin under her shirt and just above her skirt.

"Don't get Remy wrong but what has gotten into you?" he asked after pulling away. Lena started to undo the buttons on his shirt

"You. You're just so sweet, and amazing and arrogant" she told him between kisses

She slid his shirt off of his shoulders then attacked his collarbone. Gambit moaned as he felt her lips travel along his chest.

"Well chere if that's how ya feel" Gambit picked her up and tossed her onto the bed then climbed on top.

They stayed in bed until late the next day when the phone started to ring. Lena looked up at Gambit from his chest

"Who knows we're here?" he smiled down at her

"My friend Gamma, he's the one that can help us" Gambit got up and answered the phone while Lena went into the bathroom.

She could here him faintly behind the think wooden door. Lena looked at herself in there mirror and smiled. She couldn't believe how right it felt to be with Gambit, she felt like she was made just to fit into his arms. Lena shook her head and turned on the shower, she dropped the robe she had been wearing and stepped into the hot stream of relaxing water.

Lena looked up when the glass door of the shower opened, she smiled as Gambit stepped in behind her

"And just what are you doing?" she asked turning around to face him

"I'm saving water. Those whales need all they can get" Lena laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What did your friend have to say?" she rubbed the soap along his arm

"We have to meet him in an hour or so. He thinks he's been to one of this Time Warp's meetings before." she nodded and ran the soap along his chest, he shivered from anticipation.

"I think we have time to have a lil fun first"

"And what did you have in mind?" Gambit grabbed the hand that was sliding the soap

"Nothing that we need soap for"

AN: Sorry guys I went away for a week. But this is what I had when /I came back so I thought it was only fair to put it up as soon as I got on.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

Chapter 12

Lena and Gambit walked through the rambunctious crowd that plagued New York. Holding hands Lena dragged Remy down three streets before they reached a large, open park. Lena stopped and turned to face him

"Where did your friend say he'd be exactly?" Gambit shook his head

"Just what I told you chere. He said to meet him at the Central park"

Lena groaned as she concentrated. She slipped her mental walls down and searched each person's minds until she found anyone suggested the thought of Gambit. Lena stood there, thoughts passing her quickly.

Remy watched again as Lena went into her own little world. Every time he had witnessed her doing this he became nervous. Remy grew worried as her body began to shake. Suddenly she fell back, with his quick reflexes Remy caught her before she hit the ground.

Opening her eyes Lena looked up at him "Your friend is over there. Beside that big statue"

Remy helped her up and held her face with his right hand. "Are you okay Lena?" she nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips

"Let's go"

Gamma was around thirty years old. He was average height but built like a body builder. His light hair stood in contrast with his tanned skin and dark brown eyes. He stood, leaning against the tall, marble statue looking suspicious in his long, black trench coat and gloved hands. He smiled as they came into his view

"Remy LeBeau! You dog how have you been?" he asked while they did the normal man hug.

Lena stood back and watched as they interacted with one another. Remy and this man were obvious close once because they mirror the same bright smile. Both men chatted excitedly in French, every once in awhile they would look over at Lena, smile and return to their conversation. Soon the men walked over to Lena.

"You are Lena eh?" Lena watched as the man looked over her with a judging eye. He stopped , smiled and scoped her up in a hug

"Any friend of Remy's is a friend of mine." he let her down but held onto her hand

"My name is Jacques Dupree. You may call me Gamma" he kissed her hand. Lena smiled up at the man

"I'm Lena. You can call me Espiri." Lena looked over at Gambit who watched the scene with a smile on his face.

"Chere. Gamma here is going to take us to one of those meetings." Lena looked over at the man

"Thank you for helping us. Where is this meeting?" Gamma grinned at her then led the way out of the park

"The meeting is underground. We need to go down into the sewers. It will be starting soon."

The trio climbed through the dark, damp, grotesque sewer system of New York. The walls were dripping with dirty water and the ground was wet and mouldy. It was hard to see until they came into a large area where more than fifty mutants stood. One was standing on a couple crates that were stacked together. The was an exact replica of Selena. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"That's Time Warp" Lena said stepping to the front

"How did you know that Espiri?" Gamma asked following her into the mass of mutants

"I've seen her before."

They stood there listening to Time Warp rant about the humans and the mistreatment they were receiving.

"Those horrible humans are getting worse! Soon we will have to brand ourselves with marks showing we are mutants. We are superior! We are to be feared! Too long have we hidden down in these dark sewers being walked all over, being pushed from society. We fight back beginning today. We will go down to the protest at city hall and we will show them what fear really is! Who's with me?!"

The crowd yell in agreement. The woman stepped down from her makeshift podium and went into the crowd. Lena had lost Gamma and Gambit. She was following Time Warp, never letting her out of her sight. The crowd dissipated and twenty remained. Time warp turned to her as two men grabbed her arms. Lena struggled but watched Time warp step towards her

"Why are you following me?" she asked suspiciously

"Are you a cop? Or even worse a human?" Lena broke free from the two goons by using her powers. Then looked over at Time Warp

"Does it look like I'm human?" The woman smiled wickedly

"Very well what do you want?" Lena stepped towards her, close enough so when she talked no one else would hear her

"We need to talk. Alone" Time Warp looked at her. She studied Lena. Stepping back Time Warp snapped her fingers. Four goons stepped in front holding Gambit and Gamma.

"Let them go Mary." Time Warp looked at her with surprise

"How do you know my name?" Lena scowled at her

"Let them go and I tell you anything you want" Time Warp snapped her fingers again. The goons dropped Gambit and Gamma to the ground.

"Darling I would hurry up if I were you. She looks mad" Gamma said standing up. Lena looked over to Gambit who was dusting the dirt from his jacket

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. He nodded and smiled

"Never better Chere" Lena turned back to Time Warp

"Anywhere we can go to talk alone?" the woman nodded

"My place, up there" she pointed to the leaky ceiling

They walked along the streets of New York once again this time they were accompanied by Time Warp and one of her goons that went by the name of Pax. Pax was a small man but when he powered up he grew twice the size of Peter could. Time Warp led them into an expensive apartment building.

When they entered her apartment the were greeted by a lavish palace, made for her. She sat down on one of three couches and sat back staring Lena down.

"We're alone. Now talk" she ordered. Lena mirrored her position and smiled at the woman.

"I need you to send me back to the time I came from." The woman laughed

"Who did you piss off to get your ass thrown back here?" Lena sat up then leaned forward

"You" Time Warp glared and leaned closer to her

"Doesn't explain why I sent your sorry ass back here and who says I'll help you"

"I say so. Look something happened in the future. Your granddaughter gets mixed up with the wrong crowd and she dies. I can prevent that. I can tell you what day not to let her out of the house." The blonde woman still glared at Lena suspiciously

"Again what did you do?" Lena sighed and looked at her in the eye

"You think I killed her. I pushed her out of the way form being shot and she got run over by a car" Time Warp laughed cruelly

"You think I'm going to help you after finding that out." Lena closed her eyes

"Because you want to know what happens in the future. I'm from the future. Case closed"

"Pax get them out of here." The small man powered up causing Gamma and Gambit to jump up. Lena merely slowly stood up and glared at Time Warp

"You'll help me. You can believe that"

Silently she walked out of the building with Gamma and Gambit behind her. Gamma left as Gambit chased after Lena. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm bringing her to stop

"Lena what was all of that?" he asked a little out of breath

"We need to go to that protest tonight. I'm getting home one way or another." Gambit looked hurt and let her arm go. He walked back to the hotel with her. As her anger disappeared Lena looked over to see how depressed Gambit looked. When they got back to their room she watched as he just laid on the bed. Climbing next to him she put a hand on his arm

"Remy?" She heard him grunt in recognition

"What's wrong?" Gambit sat up and turned to her with angry and hurt eyes

"What's wrong? Chere I don't know what last night meant to you but it meant a lot to me." He walked around the room. Lena watched him

"Remy last night meant a lot to me too." he stopped and looked at her

"If it did then why are you so eager to leave Remy?" Lena looked at him sadly. She walked over to him and stroked his cheek with her thumb

"Remy I don't want to leave you but I need to back to my time. They need me, mostly because I did something that hopefully changed the future. If it changed it the drastically they'll need me there to help. Remy…." Lena hesitated but looked into his eyes to see the same look Jon had given her years before.

"I love you" she waited for his reaction. Gambit pulled his head from her grasp and stormed towards the door. He flung it open then left without saying a word ot her or even back at her.

Lena closed the door then slid down the back of it. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. The tears flowed from her eyes in large, salty streams down her cheeks. She cried for everything that has ever happened, for everything that she had never cried for before. She let all of her emotions out and finally let herself feel freely without worrying about being hurt for her heart had just broken for the last time.


	13. Chapter 13

This is my second last chapter. At least it's twice as long as the last one. Hope its good.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters

Chapter 13

Lena walked out from the washroom refreshed and ready to go. She had washed the tears away with a hot shower. Lena went over to the phone and checked for ay messages but the computerized voice told her that Remy had not thought about her. Pulling herself together Lena walked out of the door and out of the hotel.

Down by City Hall a large mass of people stood protesting, some held large signs, other just screamed and yelled. They were mutants fighting the law that was trying to be legalized. This law suggested that all mutants should be marked then live by special rules and segregated from the human race.

Lena pushed her way through she walked by a cop and stole his handcuffs without anyone noticing. She fought her way to the front where Time Warp stood holding a large sign. She screamed at the senator and the mayor. Without hesitation Lena snapped one of the cuffs around her wrist then snapped the other on Time Warp's wrist. The woman turned around to glare at Lena

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lena glared back and tugged her close

"Listen here. You are going to take me back and I will tell you how to prevent your family from being destroyed. I don't give a damn what you do because I am very powerful and very pissed off. I just got my heart broken so don't push me. Finish your little screaming match then you and I are going back to your apartment." Time Warp looked nervous as she saw the seriousness in Lena's eyes. She nodded then turned back to the two politicians.

Lena spent her time at the protest looking for any sign of Gambit. She had hoped that he would at least come see her, maybe say goodbye. Lena wiped the tear that had escaped and pulled Time Warp to the streets.

Without a word the women, accompanied by Pax went back to their previous meeting place. When they were in Time Warp's apartment she turned to Lena

"Can you take these off now?" she asked holding their wrists up. Silently Lena took out the key and undid the cuffs.

"Thanks" Time Warp rubbed her wrist and looked at Lena

"Are you going to talk?" Lena looked at her dangerously angry

"Listen closely. If you screw me over by sending me to the wrong time I will find you and I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Time Warp nodded scarred

Lena sat down on one of the couches and sighed. She closed her eyes

"You know your daughter right?" the other woman scoffed

"Of course I know my own child" Time Warp came to sit across from Lena. Lena sat up and opened her eyes to look at her

"She's going to die during child birth. Your granddaughter is going to join the brotherhood which is just stupid. She's going to die July 12th 2010. I want to go back to July 28th 2010. I was standing by the pond with a man when you came by. Do you understand?"

Time Warp held back the tears. She was devastated to hear that her family was going to suffer so much pain. Looking back at Lena who wore a cold expression on her face as she nodded.

"Are you agreeing to send me back to that day?" Lena still looked like she felt no more than a stone would.

"Yes. I hope you do well. Thank you for helping me. I'm locking my granddaughter in a tower until 2011" Lena humoured the woman's attempt to be funny and let a small smile out.

Time Warp stood up and pulled Lena to her feet. She put her hands up and closed her eyes.

Lena could feel the same weird feeling she did before. The ground felt like it was cracking and moving beneath her feet. The air was pushed out of her lungs then her body felt like it was released from a tight grip. Lena felt like she was falling and looked to see a body of water. She sucked in her breath as she plunged into the water. Pushing her self up to the surface she took a large gulp of air as she came up. Treading water she saw the elderly version of Time Warp standing at the shore. Swimming over Lena got closer and closer. She pulled herself from the water to sit on the grass.

"Wanna catch me up?" Lena asked as the water dripped from her body. The elderly woman smiled down at her

"Well my granddaughter is alive and well. She sends her love. The rest you have to check for yourself. I only came her to see if I sent you to the right time." Lena nodded, stood up and looked over at the mansion. It had looked the same as she left it. Lena looked back to see the woman had left.

"She had to drop me in the pond" Lena muttered as she walked towards the mansion in her soaked clothes.

Once she was close enough to see from the mansion. Storm came racing out and hugged her then pulled back

"What the hell happened to you? Logan comes in worried saying Time Warp got you and now you walk in here soaked." Lena smiled at her

"The bitch dropped me in the pond. The rest is a long story and I desperately need a change of clothes cause wet jeans and panties not so comfortable" Storm nodded and dragged her in.

When they got into the mansion Lena looked over to see Logan, she punched him in the arm. Logan stopped and looked at her

"What was that for?" Lena smirked

"Trust me you deserved it. Trying to kill me. I'm thinking of getting you declawed maybe neutered too" She smiled widely at him

"Not such a bad idea." a familiar voice said from behind her.

Lena closed her eyes and let a the tears fall. she turned around to see Scott standing there smirking at Logan. Scott had looked the same as the day she last saw him. He had a bit of scruff and his hair was medium length. Lena ran to him at full speed and locked him in a tight hug. She cried into his shoulder. Scott wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"We need to talk" he said after she had calmed down. Lena nodded as she wiped the remaining tears away.


	14. Chapter 14

I think this is going to be my last chapter. I'm thinking about writing a different story dealing with Lena.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel

Chapter 14

Scott and Lena sat down in the room he used to share with Jean. Lena looked around to still see most of her stuff still sitting in the room and hope grew. Scott shook his head and held Lena's hand

"No. She didn't make it. Neither did the Professor." Lena looked at him sadly.

"So nothing has changed except for you?" Scott shook his head again. Lena tilted her head

"Don't take this the wrong way because I'm ecstatic that you're alive but how?" Scott smiled and pulled her close. His arm wrapped around her shoulders

"Because of you. I remembered everything you said that day. You made quite the impression. A beautiful, strong woman coming to my rescue and it turns out she's pretty much my daughter." Lena smiled

"You were drooling a little bit" she chuckled

"Yeah well. When I wanted to go back to Alkali Lake I remembered what you said. I thought about it, what was better leaving you with more pain or getting rid of all mine by letting Jean kill me? I thought it would be selfish of me so I went down to the medical lab and saw you floating there. It broke my heart but I stayed there holding your hand." Lena looked up at him worried

"If you didn't wake her up who did?" Scott sighed

"Apparently Time Warp remembered the story you told her about what had happened. To get her daughter out of the brotherhood Time Warp told Magneto and he sent someone to wake her up and she joined their side." Lena squeezed Scott's hand

"I'm sorry you had to see her like that. Please tell me you didn't fight on Alcatraz Island?" Scott shook his head

"I couldn't not with Jean there, but the school is still strong and I'm here with you." Lena hugged him

"Thank you Dad." Scott smiled and hugged her back. When they parted he frowned and lifted her chin so she looked at him

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Lena smiled sadly

"You always know. I'm heartbroken again" Scott raised an eyebrow

"Again?" Lena sighed

"I have terrible taste in guys." Scott smirked

"Oh I know. Keep talking"

"First Jon, leaves me for Magneto, then Warren leaves me to live with his dad in the Caribbean and now Remy. Remy lives back in '88, get's upset that I'm coming back here and freaking storms out when I told him I loved him. Men I should just become a nun." Scott hugged her

"Yes you should." Lena smiled and pushed Scott

"Can we go get something to eat?" Scott shook his head

"How can you always be hungry?" Lena shrugged

The week past with ease. Lena had fallen back into routine but every night when she went to bed she would think about Remy and cry herself to sleep. She had kicked herself multiple times since she returned about letting herself go like she had.

It was midday on Saturday. Everyone was up and running around. Lena had been busy cooking for the kids then cleaning up to actually feed herself. Now relaxing after all of her chores were done. Lena sat down at the Breakfast bar and started eating ice cream form the container.

She didn't look up when she felt someone sit down next to her. She froze when a she got a familiar tingle as the stranger placed their hand on her thigh. Lena looked up to see what must have been a dream.

"What the hell is in this ice cream?" Lena said as she read the container.

She looked back up to see that the handsome Cajun was still their and still touching her. Carefully she let her hand run across his face. When he didn't turn into smoke her eyes widened

"What? How?" she whispered while taking him all in. He was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt with his long trench coat.

"Remy?" he smiled at her and put his hand over top of the one on his cheek.

"I never got to tell you. I love you too" Lena kissed him softly testing the waters. Remy pulled her off of her stool and closer to him. They stood there holding each other, Lena resting her head on his chest and Remy holding her tightly. They spoke until Lena broke the silence

"Put the ice cream down Jimmy" Lena turned around to see the little boy drop the container, smile and run away. Lena laughed and turned back to Gambit

"How?" she asked still dazed

"That Time lady. I told her I need to tell you I love you and she sent me here chere."

Lena pulled him into another kiss this one got a little more heated as she deepened it by slipping her tongue into his mouth. To the couple there was nothing else in the room except for them. They only parted when they heard someone cough from behind them. Lena looked over Gambit's shoulder to see both Logan and Scott. Lean stepped away from Gambit and smiled sweetly at the two men.

"Umm Remy this is Scott and well you know Logan. Dad, Logan this is Remy LeBeau my boyfriend." Scott scowled at him and stepped forward

"You the guy that ran out on Lena after she spilled her heart to you? Huh? You the one that hurt her?" Gambit looked down ashamed

"Yes sir that was me. I've already told Lena I'm sorry and how I feel about her" Logan stepped up now

"Oh really? And how do you feel about her bub?" He let his claws out slowly and threateningly. Remy put a arm around her waist

"I love her Logan. You know that" Logan looked at Lena, she nodded and smiled.

"Well there is way too much testosterone in this room so Remy and I are going for a walk. Alone." she said giving them a warning look.

Lena had brought Remy down to the pond. They sat down by the edge with Lena sitting between Gambit's legs and his arms wrapped around her.

"So chere what's your story?" Lena smiled and leaned back into his embrace

"It's a long story" she replied still looking out onto the pond

"I have all the time in the world"

TADA! it's done! I know it's a sucky finish. Hopefully Ican figure a way out to finish my other stories. lol Review tell me if you liked it or not.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!!! I wrote a new story in the series. It's called the Merc's angel crappy title I know. It goes on as if going back never happened. It's about Lena's parents which kind of makes it the prequel to Rising against the flames. Well I did this backwards oops. Check it out and I hope you all like it. **


End file.
